The fear
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: Summery: Fear is powerful, It keeps you away from the danger of something. You can over come fear by facing it. Jack and Elsa had known that for a long time. But when the thing that you and others fear is yourself. Everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone :) It's jackandelsaforever101 here.**

 **I've been thinking about this for a while and can't get it out of my head. Mostly because I keep thinking what would happen if people were to fear Jack, what would he do? Oh and do you Jack and Elsa shippers know how it says Jack and help Elsa with her magic? In this story, Elsa is helping Jack with his instead. This is not that much of a love story people, It's like friendship and the goes into best friends.**

 **Also It's going to be an AU where everyone can see Jack and Elsa was never lonely.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

Jack was sitting in a tree near his lake. His one foot was dangling off the edge and his other was closer to his chest. He held his staff loosely in one hand. Jack looked at his right hand. "What is wrong with me?" Jack whispers to himself. He has been trying to figure this out for days. His magic has been spiking out of control for a week or so. He doesn't know what's wrong or how he can fix it. "Come on Jack...It's not that bad right? It's just a little magic problem, that's it." He said to himself. A few days ago when his magic spiked he almost cause aerial damage to a city.

"It's just magic, who cares...nothing bad is going to happen just need to be more careful with what you do." He said trying to give himself advise. Jack got up and hopped down onto the ground. "Just ignore it...the problem will go away on it's own right? Wrong..." Jack twirled his staff in his left hand, while he walked around.

"You just need to better control it again...so it doesn't get out of-" He was cut off by surprise. Magic came out of his staff and hit the tree. Jack sighed, "hand...yep...this sucks." Jack shook his head. Jack took to air, making were ever he went have and added chill to it.

 **~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~**

"What should I do fir-" Jack ran into a building of some sort. He fell onto the ground. "The heck was that?" He said to himself. "A house, I ran into a house. I have got to stop running into things." Jack got off of the ground. He looked at all the houses.

A person came out of the door, "Excuse me...uh...mister but did you crash into that house over there." Jack turned around, "Uh...yes, yes, I did...I'll make sure to be more careful next time." Jack quickly spun around and walked real fast. "Ok...that was awkward." He whispered. "What do you think Elsa is doing right now?" A woman, around the age of 30, had said to her husband. "Making magic in her castle with her sister I bet." The man said. The husband and wife laughed with each other.

Jack was listened in to that conversation, "Elsa? Don't you mean the girl that messes with my season." Jack said, the couple didn't hear him but no matter. Jack went to the castle, he landed on the roof. Jack looked down at the window. He saw no one in the hallway, he took the opportunity to sneak in. Like a spider, he climbed into the hallway.

"Ok Elsa, were are you?" He said quietly.

"Jack Frost?" A voice said, Jack turned around to see a girl with braided blond hair, a ice blue dress and had blue eyes. She had a curious look on her face. "H-Hi...are you Elsa?" The girl nodded. "Your the one that messed with my season." Jack said. Elsa's eyes widened, "O-Oh y-yes I am...I'm sorry for that."

"Sunshine the Summer spirit yelled at me for that you know." Jack smiled.

"I-I'm sorry for that, Jack. Can I get you something. A drink or food."

"I don't eat anything, Elsa"

"Oh, I see...Is there anything elts I can do for you, Jack?"

"No. There is not...other than...I'm wondering if you can help me with something."

"Anything...I'm not doing vary much right now."

"I need help with...my magic."

Elsa's eyes widen, she grabbed his hand and walked into her old room. Elsa locked the door and turned to him. "What's wrong with your magic?"

"It's well...going out of control. Look." Jack twirled his staff around, Ice came out of the end of it."See...even my staff cant control my magic. It bites." Elsa thought for a second, _how am I going to help him?_ "Jack...I'm not sure how to help you...I could probably...I don't know." Jack sighed, "How the heck am I going to control this magic when my staff is useless."

"For one thing you need to calm down...the last thing my people want to face is an eternal winter." Elsa said sternly. "I'm sure we can figure this out Jack, ok. Just calm down first."

"Alright, alright...I'm calm...I'm calm." Jack sat on Elsa's bed, Elsa came up and sat next to him. "Jack can I ask you something?" Jack looked over at her, "Go for it."

"How did you get your magic?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well...I don't know how I got mine...I thought it might be like how you got yours."

"You probably didn't get it like I did Elsa...Your not a spirit are you?"

"No...no I'm not. Can you tell me anyways." Elsa said, she was curious. Jack half smiled, "Ok...It might sound weird but...The Man In The Moon cursed me with the power over Winter." Elsa's eyes shown with confusion, "Wait? cursed? What do you mean?"

"I mean since I have the power over winter a dark side comes with it. Winter is a good and evil thing. I make the winter fun to play in, I create all the games and everything, but, I also bring cold, death and destruction to this earth. I can be good and I can be evil."

Elsa was surprised at what he said, "So...is that what I'm meant to do, too. Bring fun but also death?"

"Elsa, no, no, no, no...don't think of it that way. Your in control of what you do with your magic." Jack said trying to reassure her. Elsa let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Ok...so what do we do with yours? It will get worse by the second or day, Jack...we have got to control it before it gets more out of control."

There's a knock on the door, "Queen Elsa...we have some paper work for you to do." Elsa heard from the other side of the door. "Thank you...I'll be out in just a second." Elsa responded.

The bed starts frosting over, Jack looked down at it and shrugged. "I'll be right back ok, Jack...I need to go sign some papers. Promise you will be here?" Elsa said walking to the door. Jack nodded, "Ya...I'll be here."

"I'll be back as soon as I can Jack...I'm gonna lock the door to no one will come in to bother you ok."

"Alright."

"Good...oh and try not to freeze my bedroom ok." Elsa said, she closed the door. Jack heard the door lock, "Well...that's that...I'm locked in a bedroom." Jack laid down on the bed, he closed his eyes. He rolled over onto his side.

 **~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~**

Elsa went into her office aria, "Papers, papers, papers." she said to herself. There was a stack full of papers to sign or reply to. Elsa sat down in her chair and grabbed the first paper.

 _To The Queen of Arendelle,_

 _I am here to inform you that, I, Queen of Weslten would like to give my sincerest apologies for the actions of my duke. I am sure to make sure that he will not be coming to any of the gatherings that you have. I am glad to meet your acquaintance at your coronation._

 _From, The Queen of Weslten_

Elsa sighed, _this is going to take forever._ Elsa rested her head on her hand. _Next paper_.

 **~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack sits up, "I'm bored." Jack got up and looked out the window, their was people playing outside. They were playing a game of tag. "That looks like fun." The window frosted over, now he can't see the kids. Jack moved away from the window, "Elsa are you coming back yet." Jack picked up his staff that was sitting on the bed, he took it in his hand. Jack flinched as he blasted out magic at the wall.

Jack sighed, "Oh come on man," Jack looked down at his staff. "Your suppose to control my magic, you dum staff. Not expel it when I don't want it to." Jack threw the staff harshly down on the bed. Jack took a sit at the window, there was not much room to sit on but he can fit. Jack stared out the window, even know it's frosted.

 **~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~**

Elsa had finished half of the pile, "Come on Elsa...hurry up Jack is waiting for you. He probably bored or something." Elsa looked out the window, "Maybe I'll go back and see if he is alright." Elsa got up out of the chair. She walked to the door, "Just for a few minutes." She said as she waked out of the room. Elsa closed the door and walked down the hall.

Suddenly she felt a cold breeze, not that it bothered her. In fact she didn't mind the cold at all, when people feel the cold, they feel the biting and nipping of it, Elsa feels the cold refreshing air.

Elsa walked down to her old room, the breeze is coming under it. Elsa puts her ear close to the door. She hear words, but she can only make out a little bit of it. What is Jack doing in there? Elsa moves away from the door, she unlocked the door with the key. Elsa turns the door nob and opened the door. She peaked in and saw Jack. He sat at the window and stared out into the land.

She wonders if Jack had even heard the door open. Elsa stepped in and closed the door, she noticed the ice on the far wall. "Jack." Elsa whispered. Jack turned his head, "Oh hi Elsa," He got up off the ledge, "I didn't notice you came in." Elsa walked over to him. "Sorry about the wait, there was a lot of papers to sign and everything. were you bored?"

"Yes...I was, but it's fine."

"Now about your magic, Jack. What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, I've never dealt with this before, I don't know if it's something that I did or something that happened." Jack said. Elsa looked out the window, or at least tried to, Elsa yawned. "Jack I'm going to go to bed, would you like a room to sleep in? We have a lot of rooms to use up." Jack shrugged, "I guess...but I don't really sleep that much." Elsa took that as a yes, "Alright fallow me then...I will show you to a room."

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~**

Jack and Elsa get to a room, Elsa took the key that she had and unlocked the door. "Here we are." Elsa said while she opened the door. There was a blue bed in the far left corner and a big window on the far wall. "There's the bed, that's were you'll sleep." She said. Elsa gave him a key to the bedroom door. "That's the key to the door ok...I'll be down the hall if you need anything." Elsa walked to the door, "See you in the morning. Oh then we can figure out what to do in the morning. Good night Jack."

"Good night Elsa." With that Elsa left Jack in the room.

Jack looked at the bed, "Might as well go to sleep then." Jack went over to the bed, he crawled into it. Jack put the blankets over his skinny body. He got comfortable and stared at the window. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~**

Elsa walked down the hall and into her room. Elsa got into her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. "What am I going to do with him?" Elsa said quietly. Elsa rolled over and fell asleep.

 **There you have it people, but this is just the beginning. This chapter was the intro to it. I don't plan on this fanfic to be short. Review my good people, please tell me what you think of this. I'm not sure if this was rushed or too slow or not. I don't know, you people tell me.**

 **I'll try to have the next chapter tomorrow or the next day after that if I have some time.**

 **Cya in the next chapter people :) Bye's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! :) I'm here with a new chapter. Jack is going to meet Anna next. Please review people I really want to know what you think about this. I keeps me going to you know haha.**

 **Alright here's the 2nd chappie.**

Elsa awoke in the morning, She got out of bed. She stretched and yawned. Elsa gets ready for a new day. She fix's her messy hair, put's it back into a braid. Elsa yawned again, "Good morning." She said quietly to herself. Elsa opened her bedroom door, "Time for breakfast." she said. Elsa walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my queen, and how are you this morning?" said a woman that works in the kitchen. Elsa smiled at her "Doing well, thank you."

"Breakfast is on the table, Queen Elsa."

"Yes, Thank you. Is Anna awake yet?" Elsa said. The woman thought for a moment, "Ah yes she is, Queen Elsa. She already had breakfast and then I think she went with Kristoff somewhere, they were in a hurry to get somewhere though." Elsa nodded, she sat down at the table. Eggs and bread was on her plate with a drink of orange juice on the side.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack awoke with the morning sun shining on him. He sat up in the bed, "It's morning." Jack got up out of his...frosted bed and moved over to the window. He saw nothing but mountains in the distance, Jack sighed. he walked over to the door, leaving frost on the floor. He was about to grab the door handle until it swag open. Jack moved quickly to dodge it.

He see's a girl with strawberry red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress, the look on the girls face showed surprise. "Oh!" The girl said. "Uh just one second," The girl ran off, "Elsa!" Jack heard her yell down the hall.

Anna ran down the corridors yelling her sisters name. She saw a stranger in one of the rooms. "Elsa!" She get's to the kitchen. "Elsa." She saw her sister eating breakfast. Elsa was finished her bread and eggs. "Anna I'm eating here, what is it."

"There's a person in one of are spare rooms." Anna said. Elsa saw some of the workers here turn there heads. She goes close to her sister. "Anna, I know him, it's fine." She whispered. Elsa grabbed her sisters hand and lead them out of the room. After they were out of the kitchen, Anna asked, "Who is he?"

"His name is Jack Frost and he's just staying here bec-"

"Wait, Jack Frost." Anna said cutting off Elsa's words.

"Yes Anna."

"You mean the one that nips at your nose and brings cold weather?"

"Yes Anna but-"

"The one who makes all the snow appear?"

"Yes bu-"

"The one that no one ever see's because he hides so well?"

"Yes b-"

"You can only see him if your lucky and-"

"Anna!"

"What?"

"He's here because he needs my help."

"Why dose he need your help?"

"His magic is out of control and he wants my help to control it." Elsa said. Anna paused for a second, "Control it? Oh! control it. Okay I know what you mean. So how are you going to help him?"

"I don't know Anna...but for now I want to keep him away from the guards or anyone elts that doesn't like magic. Until I can figure out how to get his magic under control."

"Elsa...no one knows you have magic either. How are you going to keep yours and his a secret?"

"I don't know we have to find a way. Come on I'll introduce you properly to Jack."

"Okay." Anna agreed. She fallowed her sister Elsa to Jack's room.

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~

"Okay Anna, were here, don't freak out on him ok...I'm not sure how he will take it." Elsa whispered. Anna agreed with a nod of the head. Elsa opens the door, "Hi Jack...I brought my sister here to meat you properly," Elsa gestured her sister to come in. "Come in Anna." Jack saw the same girl that ran off, "Hi Jack, I'm Anna, Princess of Arendelle. Sorry I ran off on you earlier."

"It's okay Anna," Jack said. "Sorry I scared you." He said with a chuckle. Elsa smiled, "This is-" Anna cut her off by her words, "Is Jack Frost...I've heard a lot about you. I'm lucky too see you, it says your a little shy though that's why people don't see you vary well, you hide right?" Jack didn't know what to say, "Is that what is really said about me? Wow...anyways..." Jack trailed off.

"Oh Jack," Elsa said as she walked over to him, "I already told Anna about why you are here. Oh and don't worry she's use to others having magic since I have it myself." Elsa said with glee. Anna walked over to Jack and Elsa, "So what's the plan Elsa?"

Elsa looked at Jack for a second, "Well I was thinking that, Jack, you should kinda stay in this room for now until we can get it under control ok...My mother had warned me that the people in this town don't like magic, even I kept it a secret. So you need to stay in here, I don't want you to go in jail for this problem, ok."

Jack nodded, "Alright, but...I'm bored in here. I don't have anything to do other then sit in a bed and do nothing." He complained. Elsa and Anna looked at each other, "We don't really have anything for you," Elsa said. "Do you like to draw?" Jack nodded, "Perfect," Elsa turned to her sister, "Anna got get some paper ans something to draw with."

"On it sis"

"Good," She turned to Jack, "Are you a good artist?"

"Ya, I like to draw, mostly on windows as you can clearly see." Jack pointed to the window, Elsa saw pictures of himself and other things she can't make out. "Cool, I like them, I like to draw too, I've done it on windows like you have, it's fun." Elsa turned to him with a smile. Jack smiled right back, "ya it is, do you want to see it come to life?" Elsa nodded with a smile on her face.

Jack put his hands in front of the image, he closed his eyes. Elsa watch him, she was so interested, watching someone elts's magic was fun to see. The picture of himself came to life and flew around the room. Elsa's smile grew bigger. Jack laughed as the image flew around him. Elsa held out her hand and the image landed in her palm. Elsa laughed, "This is so cool, haha, I love this little frost, thing haha." Elsa let the thing fly around the room again.

Anna comes back in with drawing paper, She ducks her head. The little frost image went right past her. "Oh that's so pretty, Elsa how did you make that." Elsa hadn't noticed her sister came in until she spoke. "Oh Anna...I-I didn't make that...Jack did." Anna gave a surprised look on her face, "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm just use to my sister doing magic that's all." Jack chuckled, "It's ok Anna, I don't mind," He said, "go up and touch it Anna, I'll keep it cold enough for it not to explode in your hands." Elsa looked at Jack quickly when he said 'explode'.

Anna touched it lightly, it stayed in her hands, she looked at it with wonder and excitement. "Elsa look, I have magic too." Anna said, Elsa chuckled at her sister. "This is so cool Jack, wait, what happens when it explodes?" If on cue the little thing exploded right in front of her. Anna gasped, the explosion surprised her. It exploded into a snow fall around Anna.

Anna reached out and grabbed the snowflakes. "Wow an indoor snowfall." she said. Elsa took a few steps and grabbed a snowflake. It was sparkling in her hand, Elsa smiled at it's beauty.

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~

"Come on, Jack, come on." Elsa said. She had a hold of Jack's hand and ran out of the castle. "Elsa...wait where are-"

"Shh Come on, I want to show you something." They got to the ford, Elsa stepped on the water, it frozen over, making a snowflake pattern. "I have to be careful not to freeze the ford over." She said. Elsa took a breath in and just ran, dragging Jack along.

Once they reached the end of the ford, They looked back. Jack and Elsa smiled at each other. "Come on." Elsa said. Jack and Elsa ran into the mountains.

After a while they stop running and walked. "I once made something on the north mountain. I'm really proud of it. I want you to see it, You accepted the beauty of ice don't you?" Jack smiled, "What question is that, of course I love the beauty of ice. I make it and design it." Elsa smiled, "Good, then your really going to love what I made."

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack and Elsa get to a clearing on the mountain. "Woh..." Jack said, he see's a castle made out of, ice. It was designed in the most beautiful way. "Do you like it?" Elsa asked. Jack looked down at her, his smile grew bigger. "Like it? I love it! Can we go inside?" He asked. Elsa smiled and nodded. Jack let out a chuckle, he ran up the stairs. He got to the door and tried to find how to open it. He pushed it, the door opened.

Elsa watched him, jump with excitement and go inside. That childish excitement, Elsa noticed, Jack has. Elsa ran up the stairs and went inside. Elsa didn't see Jack anywhere, _He must be up stairs_ , She thought. "Jack?" Elsa ran up the stairs to the second flour. She looked around, "Jack?" Then Elsa noticed Jack at the balcony. She walked over to him, "Jack."

Jack looked behind him to see Elsa, "Oh Hi, I love this castle it's amazing." Jack looked out into the distance, "I wonder if I can still fly with out my staff." Elsa drew a blank for a second, "Wait a second, you can fly?" Jack looked back to her, "Ya, I thought you knew that already." Elsa shook her head, "No I didn't." Jack shrugged, "Well now you know." Jack went and stood on the balcony railing. "Here goes nothing." Elsa's eyes widen, "Wait, Jack, your not going to jump off of it are you?"

"Ya and it's not going to hurt if I fall to the ground. Don't worry." Jack looked down and smiled. He looked up and jumped. Elsa gasped, her body going to the edge with out thinking it. Jack almost reached the ground, "WIND!" The wind caught him just in time, he flew himself up into the sky.

Elsa moved back and saw Jack in the sky. Elsa smiled, all though she wished she could fly. Elsa heard Jack's faint voice of 'whaaaaawhoooo' Elsa chuckled at him. She saw Jack come back down. "So your majesty, do you want a ride with Jack Frost." Jack had his hand out for Elsa to grab.

Elsa looked at his hand, She slow took it in hers. Jack pulled her up onto the edge of the railing. "Ready Elsa?" Elsa gulped down fear and nodded with a smile. Jack pulled her into the air, Elsa was not steady at all, Elsa was trying to get her balance in the air. "Elsa calm down," Elsa looked at Jack, "Okay what you need to do is put your arms out like this," Jack spread his arms out beside him. Elsa nodded and did the same. "Good your feet and legs go like this," Jack straight out his legs so he's horizontal in the air. Elsa did the same. "Good, now are you ready to fly?" Elsa nodded. "Good, we'll go in one...two...three!" They fly into the air. Elsa was scared at first, the wind hit her face. Then she started to like it.

"Fallow what I do ok." Jack said. Elsa nodded, "Alright." Jack smiled, He twirled into the air, Elsa fallowed. They blasted off into the clouds. Elsa let out a laugh and said, "Whaaawhoooo! This is amazing!" Elsa had a big smile on her face. Freedom is what she was feeling, she always loved to be who she is.

Jack smiled at Elsa, He stopped in mid air. Elsa had a surprised look on her face form the sudden stop but she smiled at Jack after. "Jack this is amazing, I feel so free and content. I love it." Elsa said. Jack chuckled, "I know you do. Do you want to head back down now?" Elsa shook her head, "No...I love it up here."

"I'm surprised that you can stand thin air Queen Elsa." Elsa didn't notice that, thin air. "Oh I guess I can then."

"Do you want me to let go of your hand?"

"Wait no...I'm gonna fall."

"No you wont, trust me Elsa." Jack said. Elsa wasn't sure if she should let go of Jack's hand. "Promise?" Jack nodded, "I promise, watch." Jack looked up, "Wind hold Elsa up." He whispered. Jack let go of Elsa, as promised, Elsa stayed up in the air. Elsa smiled, "I'm staying in mid air." Elsa said to herself. "Don't worry though Elsa, you need to trust the wind to keep you in the air." Jack said. Elsa nodded, "Ok I'll trust it."

"I didn't know you control the wind Jack, I just thought you control winter."

"Oh I don't fully control what the wind does. I can make it with my own magic but...I don't control it. I'm friends with her though, She does what ever I want her too. She trusts me the most out of all the other spirit that uses her for flying."

"It's a her?"

"Ya...at least I feel like it's a her."

Elsa smiled, "Can it understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes It can, you can say hi if you want."

Elsa smiled, she looked into the air, "Hi Wind, I'm Elsa." The wind blew lightly. Jack chuckled, "It says Hi Back Elsa, and it also said that she already knows who you are, you don't have to tell her." Elsa blushed, "Oh...Sorry." Jack smiled, "She said it's ok, you didn't know." Elsa chuckled, "How can you understand what it's saying?"

"Oh, I developed a good friendship with it that I can hear it's voice."

"That's so cool, My ice doesn't speak to me but it shows others what emotion I have. When I'm upset it will go out of control and turns all spiky. When I'm happy it will be smooth and beautiful."

"Interesting, my frost does something like that, When I'm sad it will go where ever it wants, even if I don't want it to. I don't mind it though."

Elsa and Jack stay up in the sky for hours.

 **~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~**

Jack and Elsa head back down to Arendelle castle, They see the ford frozen over completely. They look at each other, "Oh no."

 **There we go people that's the next chapter. This was a little longer then what I thought it would be but whatever.**

 **Review people.**

 **Cya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys...I don't know why I'm still doing this but whatever.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter for you.**

"Jack what are we going to do? Their going to blame you for this Jack I know it. I don't want you to end up in jail." Elsa said. She was freaking out, The ford is frozen over and she doesn't know how to unfreeze things. She know's she's going to blame Jack for this because, this happened the day after he got to Arendelle.

Jack didn't know what to do, he doesn't unfreeze things he only freezes things. He's sure that it will go away on it's own, it's around fall or summer. "Elsa, lets get back to the castle." Elsa nodded, she took his hand and ran with him across the ford.

Jack and Elsa get back inside, "Okay Elsa were going to have to make it to my room,I need to get my staff back before anyone see's it, if we see anyone just...I don't know...act like nothing happened or something." Elsa nodded, it seemed like a good plan, then again, anything right now would be good. They walked down the hallways with out getting caught.

"Elsa..." Jack used his arm to push her back. They both stayed quiet, they hear the footsteps of someone. The footsteps were getting louder. Jack and Elsa, slowly walk, with their back's on the wall. They see the person come around the corner, and walk he other way. Jack was about to go, when Elsa stopped him. "Wait..." The foot prints grow faint, Jack and Elsa continue walking down the darkened hallway.

"How far is my room?" Jack whispered, Elsa thought for a second, "It's just two more corners and down the hallway." Elsa whispered back. Jack nodded, "Alright, we can make it...we just have t-" Jack got cut off, Elsa's hand was over his mouth. "Shh." Elsa said. Then Jack hears it, the footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Did you see what happened outside?"

"Yes I did, the ford is frozen over, it's not even winter yet."

"Something weird is going on here."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know. Hey, did you see someone sneak into the castle the other day."

"No, why was there?"

"Yes, I saw it's shadow, it carries around a staff."

"Really, that shouldn't be so hard to find."

Elsa took her hand off his mouth, she took his hand and lead him around the corner. "That was close." Jack whispered. Elsa cracked a smile, "Okay, we cant just keep running around Jack...we need a new plan," Elsa whispered, "is there any other way to get to your room?" Jack shrugged. "I don't know? We could fly through the window...wait dose the window open."

"I don't remember if it does, I don't remember it opening." Elsa said.

"Hi Jack and Elsa!"

Jack and Elsa turned around and saw Anna. They were revealed, "Phew Anna...it's just you." Elsa said. Anna wondered, "What? Who wouldn't it be? Elsa is everything...okay?" Elsa glanced at Jack, "do you know how the ford is frozen over?"

"Ya."

"That was me or Jack, or me and Jack, I don't know who did it. Anyway...me and Jack can't be seen around here ok...they might suspect me and him."

"Oh sorry for saying your name so loudly guys."

"Anna it's ok. We didn't get caught yet." Elsa said. Anna let out her breath, Elsa looked around and listened for footsteps, when there were none Elsa said, "We need you to get to Jack's bedroom, and get Jack's staff."

"His staff? Why?"

"Just please go and get it."

"Alright." Anna said. She runs off around the corner. "I hope Anna gets my staff, It might be better under control if I get it...maybe." Elsa looked to were Anna ran off. "Don't worry," Elsa looked back at Jack. "Anna will get it, I just hope you magic goes out of hand again when you touch it."

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Anna ran off to go and get Jack's staff. She got to Jack's bedroom door, "Alright, here we go." Anna opened the door. "Okay staff, where are you?" Anna whispered. Anna spotted it on the bed, she smiled. Anna walked over and picked up the staff. "Cool...I hope this is the one." Anna examined it. A shepherds staff she thought it to be. It's has a slight chill on it, as if it was in the cold. "Yep this is definitely his. Okay now I got to get it back to Jack."

Anna left the room, She closed the door quietly, she took a deep breath in and walked away. Anna made it past some doors until she stopped at one. She heard someone say something, but she couldn't understand what. Anna pressed her ear against the door.

"We need to warn Queen Elsa about the intruder."

"But we don't know all the details, like what this person looks like or what the person is wearing."

"We need to warn her anyway, we will go to her bedroom and talk to her at night."

Anna heard that, She slowly backed away from the door then ran.

"Elsa..." Anna said, when she stopped running. "Elsa?"

"Were over here Anna." She heard, Anna turned around, "Oh sorry I guess I skimmed right past you then haha sorry," Anna walked over to Jack, "Hear you go...OH!" Anna turned to her sister, "The guards or someone is going to talk to you about 'the intruder' at night."

"Anna...what intruder?"

"Well...um...their probably talking about Jack."

"Oh...alright, thank you Anna." Elsa said, she turned to Jack, "Um...Jack...please don't draw any attention to yourself alright. I don't want to send you away, you still need help. Oh Anna," Elsa turned to her sister, "I need you to cover Jack's room, I don't want anyone seeing him right now, ok. Can you do that for me?" Anna nodded, "Good, Jack I'll lock the door just in case when we get there alright?" Jack nodded in understanding.

Jack, Elsa and Anna carefully went to Jack's room, It was almost sun down. All three of them walked into the room. "Jack stay safe, alright. Don't get caught." Elsa said. Jack nodded, "Alright, I understand." Elsa shot him a smile, she turned to her sister. "Anna remember to watch out for anyone that would want to come into the room. If they do, get them away from here."

"Yes Elsa...I'll look out, you can count on me." Anna said in a cheer-ish tone. Elsa smiled, "Alright, good night Jack, I'll see you in the morning. Then we can work on your magic. I know I say that too much and never done anything, I've been busy."

"Elsa, it's fine, I unders-" His magic came out of the end of the staff, surprising all of them. "stand..." Jack sighed. "I really hope it's not going to be w-" His magic came out again. "Worse...when, I, wake, up..." Elsa and Anna gave a concerned look at each other.

"Um...I'm just gonna...go." Anna said. She ran out of the room and left. "Sorry...anyway...I'll see you in the morning alright. I'll try to make some time to help you." Elsa walked to the door, still looking at Jack. "Remember the door is going to be locked and everything, alright. You safe in here for now ok." With that Elsa left Jack in a locked room.

 **~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~**

Elsa sat in her room expecting the people to come to her. "Remember Elsa...keep calm, pretend you don't know Jack is here. Don't lose control of your magic." She couched herself.

There's a knock on the door, "Queen Elsa...we have some important news for you." Elsa heard.

"Yes Come in."

There were two people that came in, one had short, blond hair and the other hand long brown hair. Both wearing green dresses. "Queen Elsa...There is an intruder in are mist." The blond on said. Elsa acted surprised, "An intruder? What dose the person look like?" The two woman glanced at each other. "Well Queen Elsa...we don't know what he looks like, but we know that he might have..." The woman trailed off.

"What might he have?" Elsa said.

"A Staff...like a shepherds staff. We saw it sneaking in the other day."

"A staff you say?"

"Yes...and I think the person might have something to do with the ford freezing over."

"So you think this person has...magic?"

"Yes...evil ice magic."

"Evil ice magic? It's no-" Elsa stopped remembering that they don't know her secret. "Not what? your majesty." Elsa had to think of something quick. "It's not, possible to have something like that." The two woman smiled at each other, "Right, you majesty...it is not possible, would you like the guards to look out for the intruder?" Elsa had to make a tough choice, "No. Do not inform the guards about this...not until we know who it is." The two woman nodded, "Yes, Queen Elsa." The woman leave Elsa's room.

Once they were gone, Elsa let out a revealed breath. Jack is safe for another night she hoped. Elsa looked out the window then crawled into bed.

 **~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~**

"Come on magic, don't do this to me." It was the next morning, Jack was having more trouble with magic then before. His bed was frozen and so was part of his room. "Come on...get it under control." He said to himself. Jack looked all around, "Damn...this is worse than yesterday...ugh!" Jack shot out magic from the end of the staff. Jack threw the staff onto the frozen over bed. Jack backed away from the staff thinking it would stop the magic. "Alright, I'm ok. I'm good, there's nothing to worry about now."

Elsa walked in, "Jack...what happened?" Elsa looked all around the room. Jack turned his head to her, "I don't know! I woke up like this, I Don't know!" Stress was in his voice Elsa had noticed. Elsa closed the door, "Alright It's ok Jack, we will figure this out alright...together."

"Together! That's what you have been saying for the past two days!"

"Jack, please calm down."

"Calm down! Your telling me to, calm down! I CANT calm down!"

"Jack, listen-"

"NO! I'm just not going to listen to you! I don't care if your a queen alright!"

"Jack you over reacting, maybe if you would just-"

"Stop telling me what to do! You lock me in this room, you tell me we are going to fix this magic problem but we haven't and your hiding me from everyone here! Why should I listen to you? Your just making-"

"ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled. She cast out her magic at Jack. It came in spikes on the ground. (Like it was in the frozen movie) Jack stepped back a few steps. Everything went quiet, Jack and Elsa both stared at each other. "I lock this room because I want you to be safe, I'm sorry we haven't been trying to help the problem, I've been really busy and I'm hiding you because I don't want you to go to prison, ok." Elsa said in a calm, stern voice.

Jack didn't know what to say, "Sorry..." he mumbled. Elsa sighed, "Look I'm sorry too Jack...I'm trying alright. I'm trying to help you with this magic, ok? I know it might look bad with you point of view but I'm trying alright."

"Sorry...your majesty..." Jack said, he looked down. Elsa let out her breath, "Alright...I think I have enough time to help you with your magic, but first, I want to ask you some questions so I can better understand your magic."

"Alright Elsa, ask away." Jack said. He sat down on the bed, Elsa sat down with him. "Alright, dose your magic connect to your emotions?" Jack nodded, "Ya it does, but I don't know why."

"Alright Jack...when your magic reacts to your emotions...what kind of feeling do you usually feel when it happens." Jack thought for a bit before answering. "Like maybe...when I'm sad, angry, sometimes, and just any negative feeling."

"Alright...do you know how powerful you are Jack?"

"No...not really...I never thought about it. Oh and also I never really tried to see if there is a limit to my magic."

"I never had either Jack...alright...when does your magic feel more controlled?"

"Uh...like...when I'm having fun I guess for just when I'm happy."

Anna walked it to the room, "Oh sorry, uh...don't mind me...wait what happened in here?" Jack and Elsa look at each other. "Nothing too much Anna...oh please close the door." Elsa said. Anna closed the door and walked over to Jack and Elsa. "What's with all the ice?"

"Jack lost control for a bit...over the night or morning." Elsa said.

"Oh...Elsa...did you lose control too because well...over there..." She trailed off looking at the icicles in a crescent. "Oh...I didn't lose control Anna it was just that I, well...me and Jack were arguing, or more like he was complaining and I was trying to tell him to calm down until I had enough. So I cast that."

"Oh I see...just wondering Elsa. Oh and the maid came looking for you to tell you that breakfast is ready." Elsa gave a surprised look, "Oh right," Elsa looked to Jack, "I'll be right back ok, we can talk about the problem after, just stay in this room." Elsa got up and ran out the door. Anna looked at the door and looked at Jack, "So...well...Hi Jack haha."

"Hi Princess Anna."

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Later, Elsa went back to Jack's room. She opened the door, it's unlocked she noticed. Did she forget to lock the door? Oh no...Jack. Elsa looked all around the room, she couldn't find Jack! Elsa ran out of the room and went to Anna.

"Anna!" She yelled, while she ran down the hall. Elsa was running on adrenaline to find her sister, her sister must know where Jack is right? She was with him right? Elsa's magic was sparking out of here hands, it was a sign that she was scared. Elsa held her hands close to herself. "Anna! Jack!? Where are you?" She ended with a whisper.

 **Hello again people, I know most of you aren't reading this but hi.**

 **Leave a review please...i'm desperate for at least one. It keeps me going you know.**

 **Things will get interesting in the next chapter I promise...I just didn't want to rush into the problem.  
**

 **See you people later! Bye's!**


End file.
